I Love Someone I Can Never Be With
by Reiko Hanako
Summary: Ai had this dream about this boy and as time passes she starts falling in love with him but that sad truth is that she can never be with him. Maybe real love only exists in dreams. Please review 3


Author's Note: My newly fanfiction…I never updated some of my stories due to some problems but I promise I'll updated this fiction like every 3 days ….This story is like ..about my love life ..HAHA XD!

Hope you like this story =)

I don't own DC

Note: Haibara is the one talking …and it will always be on her POV

_I'm sitting here in my desk with some boy next to me . I'm just doodling something in my paper until the bell rings. My teacher transferred me in this seat next to this boy. Sigh. _

_The bell rings time for lunch _

_Then the boy next to me stood up and he was like waiting for me? _

_And then the boy spoke _

"_Hey do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked me _

_I never spoke to him before but why does he want me to have lunch with him? I never answered his question I just saw my friend smiling very wide. _

_*Ring*_

Ugh stupid alarm clock…That was a very very very weird dream..Why does he want to have lunch with me? Oh well it's just a dream cause in real life he would NEVER ask me to have lunch with me. I'm just curious why did I dreamed about him. Oh well time to get up for its another day for school.

As I was entering my school I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach by just thinking about him…Hmm weird I never felt this way before.

It's only 6:30 a.m. I still got 30 minutes to finish some of my homework that I was lazy to do last night .

Finished my homework and it's only 6:45. Then my friend Ayumi walks in.

"Hey Ai-chan" Ayumi greeted me cheerfully

"Hi" I smiled at her

I was lost in my thoughts cause I kept on thinking about my dream last night ..Why did I even dreamed about him? What's the meaning of that dream? I didn't notice that the 1st bell already rang.

*Bell Rings for Recess*

I was walking down to the hallway with my friends . They kept on talking with each other while I kept on thinking about him

"HEY! Why are you so lost in thoughts?" Ayumi asked me

"Oh..It's nothing" I replied

"Oh really?" Reiko suddenly asked me

"I told you its nothing!" I shouted at them

"Relax…Jeeez" Reiko said "Oh my god him and his friends are behind us!" Reiko said nervously

"SO?" I said

"Haha Reiko is in love with him" Ayumi

"Oh shut up" Reiko replied to Ayumi

I just noticed that her CRUSH was right behind her

"Hi Reiko" her crush greeted her then she replied with a very nervous tone " Oh Hey ..HI!" she said

And then they quickly walked past us

Then I saw that peculiar boy in my dreams

"Oi Ai-chan who you staring at? Ayumi asked me while she was searching for who I was staring at

"Oh um ..I was just looking at something" I lied

"C'mon lets eat" she pulled me to our table

While we were eating I kept on looking at him

"Oi are you looking at Conan" Reiko asked me

"Oh um ..Who? Conan….no" I said nervously

"Don't kid around us ok? So why were you so lost in thoughts and why were you looking at Conan?" Ayumi and Reiko asked me

*Sigh* Guess I have to tell them

"Well because I just had this weird dream that Conan asked me to lunch" I said

"Ooooohhh I know that case when you dreamed about someone suddenly" Ayumi said and she was smiling at me

"Oh really? What's the case?" Reiko asked Ayumi

"Well my mom told me that when you dreamed about someone suddenly …that means that this someone was thinking about you before he/she goes to sleeps or that particular someone misses you" Ayumi said while grinning at me

"So that means that Conan was thinking about me before he goes to sleep? Or he misses me?" I asked

"Well yeah" Ayumi said while she was sipping her soda

"I don't believe it…cause why would he think about me? We don't even speak to each other and why would he miss me? I bet he doesn't even know I exist " I said

"Oh who cares at least someone was thinking about you" Reiko said "Unlike me I'm waiting for him to talk to me again"

"Jeez" I said

While I was eating my fries . I was thinking why Reiko suddenly had a crush on him .

Reiko's crush on Akihiro started last week in the auditorium

We were watching some clip about drugs

I was like 1 seat away from Reiko beside me was Ayumi .

While we were watching I suddenly heard some giggles . No one was supposed to laugh because the movie was about drugs. I saw Reiko giggling because Akihiro was tickling her . Jeez this is not the right time to flirt with each other *sighs*

After we watched that clip Reiko kept on staring at Akihiro .

After 2 days Reiko just told us that she had a crush on Akihiro . Oh young love.

After that day in the auditorium with Akihiro, Reiko is always happy

But after 2 weeks Reiko is now sad because of Akihiro

**Hope you like it..I will update soon =) **

**While I was typing this chapter I was listening to Because of You by BEAST =)**

**Bye For Now . REVIEW PLEASE =)! **


End file.
